your look
by Bubble82
Summary: Pov de Syd. elle fait le point sur les deux hommes disparus de sa vie...


Your look...

b i Pov Sydney /b /i 

Ton regard... ce regard si vivant, chaleureux, innocent... tu avais ce don de tout me faire oublier dans son regard océan... tu avais su percer cette carapace que j'avais endossée pour ne plus être blessée... pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance que j'éprouvais depuis le départ de ma mère... cet abandon... je pensais que vraiment notre couple résisterai... mais je ne pouvais plus te mentir... je te l'ai avoué et ma descente aux enfers à commencé... et tu fu la première victime innocente... victime de ces hommes sans foi ni loi... et cette famille qu'on voulait tant construire... ce sont eux... ils ont détruit en quelques minutes tout ce que j'avais mit des années à ériger... lentement je m'enfonçai... te venger, les faire payer pour nous, pour ce qu'on aurait du vivre, pour ma douleur et pour cette famille qu'on ne sera jamais... c'était mon seul et unique but... et il est arrivé...

Hautain, arrogant, sur de lui... c'était les mots qui me venait à l'esprit lors de nos premières rencontres secrètes... mais ton regard émeraude translucide parvenait à me chambouler à tel point que souvent je me sermonnais à ressentir tout ces sentiments que je m'étais refusé d'éprouver à nouveau... tu m'étais un inconnu et pourtant... on s'était transmit la pire arme qui exister dans notre monde... la confiance... tu étais la seule et unique personne à qui je pouvais confier mes doutes, mes peurs, mon dégoût pour eux et pour ce qu'ils me faisaient endurer, mes rares joies et mes espérances... tu étais tout... par ton regard, ton sourire franc et malicieux, par ta douce voix et de simples mots que tu me susurrais à l'oreille... tu m'as redonné le courage de vivre, d'affronter mes démons ancrés au plus profond de moi... tu avais réussi à me sortir de mon abîme avant de me montrer le chemin de l'amour... cet amour qui s'était aiguisé au fil des mois dans des lieux publics où l'on ne devait en aucun cas montrer que l'on se connaissait, et dans cet entrepôt miteux qui, au fil du temps se révélera être le second endroit où je pouvais partager des instants mémorables avec toi... ces regards fuyants, ces demis sourires qu'on échangeait et qui nous était interdit... cette attirance qu'aucun de nous deux ne pouvait nier et qui... rapidement se transforma en un amour sincère et réciproque... il nous aura fallu 2 ans pour en arriver là et surtout... il aura fallu cet être abject, animé par l'obsession d'un fou psychopathe du XVème siècle mais qui était également ce meurtrier et terroriste qui me pourrissait la vie depuis mon recrutement... il y avait eu ces quelques mois de pur bonheur où on savourait notre relation au maximum... ces quelques mois inoubliable que je chérissais à mon retour et que je me remémore pour ne pas oublier l'homme exceptionnel que tu étais... j'avais toujours pensé que le pire moment de ma vie était mon retour de ces 2 années... mais je me trompais... je me trompais complètement... le pire, c'est maintenant, aujourd'hui... la déchirure que j'avais ressentit 7 ans auparavant n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans la mer comparé à ce que j'éprouve maintenant... Lauren aura eu beau tenter s'interposer entre nous, ces tentatives auront été vaines... elle n'aura fait que renforcer ce lien indéfectible et indéfinissable que seul 2 âmes soeurs peuvent éprouver...

Malgré le retour en force de cette famille qui me fait horreur, l'année écoulée aura été celle où notre couple se reconstruisait et celle où je pouvais enfin vivre sereinement auprès de toi... tu savais si facilement lire en moi... me réconforter... et la façon que tu avais de guérir mon coeur si meurtri par ta simple présence, tes mots doux susurré à mon oreille, par tes baisers, par ta douceur et par ton regard envoûtant et apaisant à la fois... évidemment, ces instants ne pouvaient pas durer... ils t'ont arraché à moi comme si on retirait un membre de mon être... ils auront été capable de détruire la seule chose qui parvenait à me maintenir en vie depuis notre rencontre... toi... j'avais toujours pensé que Danny serait le seul mais je me trompais... tu étais là... mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien ici, si ce n'est ce désespoir, ce désarroi qui est si présent en moi que je ne peux m'en défaire... je sais que tu trouverais ça lâche... mais ma vie est un désastre et me fait horreur... tu serais le premier à me dire de ne pas baisser les bras et de me relever... de recommencer comme 7 ans plus tôt... reprendre ma vie en mains, relever la tête et avancer... tu étais ma force... dorénavant, tu n'es plus là et je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi... on était les amants maudits... les Roméo et Juliette du XXIème siècle... et il n'y aura pas d'abandon cette fois ci...

Assise sur son canapé, devant la table basse, le regard rivé au loin ; elle tenait dans sa main droite un verre de tequila. Sur cette table, on pouvait distinguer tout un assortiment de médicaments ainsi que la bouteille de tequila au ¾ vide et une dizaine de verres vides. Portant ces comprimés à sa bouche, une main et une voix vinrent l'interrompre.

: Tu n'as plus aucune raison de faire ça, maintenant...


End file.
